Attack on Fangirls
by DragonLady1919
Summary: There are two worlds: our world and the world of Attack on Titan. We have always watched their world and fawned over the characters. But what happens when the characters of Aot come to our world. One fangirl, Lexi Lorane, tells the story of when she met them personally and when she realized how much effort it took to deal with them.
1. Pilot

I would love to have your guys input on what you want the characters to see or experience in our world. Every other two chapters will be a strictly fan idea based chapter. Keep in mind this story is meant for laughs and I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters except the ones I made.

* * *

><p>Lexi came home from picking up ingredients for dinner that night. With an arms load of paper bags filled with food, she fiddled with her key ring trying to find the key into the house. She held unto the correct key and unlocked the door. Struggling to turn the handle, Lexi finally opened the door to her house and walked inside. She placed the bags on the table and dropped her keys by the front door. She shut the door and sat down on a chair next to table. She listened for sounds. The clock ticked. The birds chirped. The faucet dripped. It all felt too quiet. She sighed.<p>

"I really need a social life," she groaned.

She pulled out her phone and opened the music app, scrolling through her 'Awesome Anime' playlist. Lexi tapped a song in the playlist and got up from the chair. The song that played from the tune was one she had known all to well

"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind die Jäger!"

She started to dance like a maniac to the song as she stored away the food, using several small objects as pretend microphones. When she finished, she then proceeded to dance her way to her bedroom with her phone in hand. She threw it onto the bed and sat down at her desk. She flipped open her computer and began to type on Google search.

"Episode... 14... Attack on Titan... Time to continue my marathon," she said with a pleased grin.

She grabbed her phone and silenced the music. As the episode played on, she found herself leaning in closer to the screen. Attack on Titan was her obsession. Many people called her a crazed fangirl when it came to Aot. She never denied them; she embraced her obsession. Her cellphone began to ring. She picked it up and saw the contact name. She answered it.

"Hey Charlotte!"

"Hey Lexi!

"How's it hanging?"

"I'm great. Say can I come over later for some dinner? I haven't seen you in a while," Charlotte asked.

"Sure thing."

"Alright I'll see you at seven."

She hung up the phone and looked back at screen. However, the scene playing was extremely unfamiliar. Levi, Hanji, Eren, and Erwin were staring at the wall which had a large glowing purple portal. The screen flashed to Armin and Mikasa staring at a similar portal, as well as Jean, Connie, and Sasha.

"What's going on?" Eren asked.

"I could ask the same thing Eren," I commented.

Hanji walked up to the portal and stared at it up close. At the sense of her presence, three rays of light shot out. The each hooked unto to Hanji, Levi, and Eren. Just as quickly as they appeared, they went back into the portal, pulling the characters along with them. The three of them were flying through a pocket dimension along with the other characters near the portal.

"What the heck?!" Lexi exclaimed.

They were flying at superfast speeds toward the screen. She didn't realize what was about to happen until a second too late. Each of them flew out of her computer screen and into her room. First came Eren who flew straight into the wall. Then Armin right after him. They each flew right past her except Levi who crashed right into Lexi.

"Ow… What the hell…?" Eren groaned as he sat up and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw a poster of himself.

Everyone else looked around and saw that almost every part of the wall had a poster of the show.

"Where the hell are we?" Levi questioned.

Lexi struggled to breathe with Levi's body smothering her and all they could hear from under him were muffled cries. Levi finally noticed he was crushing someone and got up on his feet. She took in a deep breath and sat up, staring at each of them with a fear expression, hoping that they weren't who she thought they were.

"Who are you and why are you all in my house?!" she snapped.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure how to answer that question.

"Well, my name's Eren and this is Mikasa and Armin."

Lexi's eyes widened from the realization.

"Quick question: why is there a poster with my face on it?!" Eren exclaimed while staring at it, "That isn't even the right side of the titan that I come out of! I come from the nape not the chest!"

Lexi was feeling light-headed, "Then that means… he's Jean. Connie. Sasha. Hanji. The real captain Levi…."

She turned her head to look at him; he was staring back at her. She felt extremely light headed to the point she couldn't stand straight. Lexi fell over and went unconscious.

When she woke up, she opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her.

"Hi," Jean said.

"Hello," she replied. She went wide eyed again and she she could feel her heart race from panic, "What are you guys doing here?!"

Everyone stared at her confused. She got up from the bed and started to pace in between rooms while they watched her.

"Why are they here?! They should be in their own show! How the hell are they here in my world… in my house?! What is going on here?!

"What are you talking about? Our show?" Connie asked her.

She realized they were still here, on earth, in California, in Los Angeles, in her house. She had to break it to them gently, especially with Levi being there. If he found out his and everyone's suffering was for our world's sick amusement, it would be genocide.

"Alright… um… you may want to sit down for this," she suggested.

"We're fine standing," Levi replied.

She gulped out of nervousness, "You see… you're in the United States, specifically in California in the year 2015."

They all stared at her shocked, "2015!"

"And also to….um…. lightly… put this…" she replied nervously, "In this world…. you guys are kinda fictional characters…"

They all stood silent. They all wore the look of surprise, some of them shock on their faces.

"Fictional? I feel pretty real to be fictional lady!" Jean snapped.

"And why are there posters of us on your wall?! That's extremely creepy!" Connie added.

"If you would please let me explain-"

Levi walked up to her and despite being the same height of her, made her feel like she was staring up at a titan.

"Are you meaning to tell me, that in your world, they watch us for entertainment?" he asked with harshness in his voice.

I gulped, "Well I mean….. Yes, but it's not like in the way you think I swear! I know this looks bad! Very bad! But if we can all calm down I can explain!"

"You're the only one freaking out here," Armin replied.

I took in a deep breath and tried to control my breathing, "Yah, Yah, I am…. Okay let me just…. Oh gosh… this can't be real right now…"

"Just calm down and relax. None of us are going to bite your head off," Hanji said, "Well maybe except Levi."

"I feel sick…" Lexi commented while leaning against the wall.

Hanji stepped forward, "How about this? Everyone, step out for a moment and let me and this young lady talk things out. That should make things easier for both sides."

"Yah…. Good idea Hanji….." Lexi replied while taking in deep breaths.

Hanji gestured them to go into another room and closed the door. Lexi sat on the bed while she sat herself in a chair in front of her.

"Well, this has been a strange course of events hasn't it?" she commented, "What's your name?"

"My name is Lexi Lorane," she answered.

"Lexi, well it's nice to meet you," Hanji said with a smile, "I'm glad you've calm down a bit. It's much easier to talk to you like this."

"It's easy without Levi being here," she explained, "I've always been a fan of his, but now… he's so terrifying…."

"Levi tends to have that effect on people he meets. So tell me. You said in your world we are fictional characters in a show?"

Lexi nodded, "It's an anime series called Attack on Titan."

"I see," Hanji replied, "and… um… what exactly is anime?"

_This is going to take a while… _

Lexi explained how the show Attack on Titan was following Eren's journey to becoming a Survey Corps member. She was a devoted fan to the show as well as other friends of hers and that was the reason she had the posters on her walls. Everyone and everything in the show is fictional including the walls, the titans, and all the chaos that came with it. When they explained it to the others, things made a lot more sense for them.

"Wait… so there are no titans in this world?" Jean asked.

"Nope."

"None?!" Sasha shrieked.

"Zip."

"So the walls-" Eren began to ask.

"Don't even exist," Lexi replied.

Everyone smiled in joy and relief.

"A world without titans. It sounds to good to be true!" Armin exclaimed.

Levi peered out the window of her house, staring into the deep blue sky. Hanji walked over to him.

"Didn't you hear her Levi? A world without titans! This is amazing!" she told him.

"And what about our world? Are we just suppose to relax and celebrate in this world while everyone we know is dying in the other one?" he replied pessimistically.

Lexi stared at Levi thoughtfully trying to think of a way to show that he had nothing to worry about anymore.

The doorbell rang which caused everyone to jump in surprise. Lexi headed over to the door, peeked through the little eye hole seeing it was Charlotte. She opened the door a crack and poked her head through.

"Hey Charlotte," she greeted.

"Hey Lexi… um… are you okay? You seem… nervous…" Charlotte replied.

Lexi simply said, "It'll make sense when you come inside."

She opened the door wider and let her friend in. Charlotte walked in and saw the group of people in Lexi's house.

"Lexi, who are these people?" Charlotte asked her.

Lexi sighed before answering, referring to each person, "Charlotte this is Levi, Hanji, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin."

Charlotte stared at each one of them, realization rushing into her face with every second, "Oh my god, you're not kidding!"

"No, they're the real deal," Lexi replied.

Charlotte had a face that was hard to tell that she was extremely happy or absolutely horrified. She let out a high pitch fangirl scream and ran up to Armin. She grabbed his hand and shook it violently. She spoke so fast though that it was hard to tell what in the world she was saying.

"HimynameisCharlotteandIjustwantedtosayI'mahugefanofyours!" she excitedly greeted.

Armin was trying to stand still from all the shaking she was causing him to do, "Hi…. um…. who are you?"

Lexi finally pulled her away from him before she shook his arm off, "Everyone, this is Charlotte, a fangirl of your show-"

"I may be addicted to the show. Just a bit," she commented.

"And she is my close friend, who was going to join me for dinner tonight," Lexi explained, "Which reminds me, I need to pick up more groceries for the new guests. Charolette, I know I invited you here, but do you think you can get started on preparing the food?"

Charlotte made a suggestion, "Or we can just order Chinese take out?"

"For ten people? That's very pricy," Lexi replied hesitantly.

"But it's so good…" Charlotte begged.

"Fine but you are paying half," Lexi demanded.

Lexi ordered the take out. Once it came, Sasha and Connie completely forgot table manners and chowed down, making everyone around them feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh my gosh," Sasha cried out while stuffing her mouth with food, "this is heavenly!"

"I haven't had food this delicious since forever!" Connie exclaimed.

Levi had the irritated expression on his face, "Hasn't anybody taught you how to swallow?!"

Sasha and Connie immediately snapped out of it at the sight of a pissed off Levi.

"Sorry!" they yelped at the same time.

Later that night, Lexi saw Levi frantically scrubbing the counter where the take out was being served. The fact that he was able to find the cleaning products amazed her. He must've been like a bloodhound for cleaning products and messes. She pulled out her phone and cleared her throat to get his attention. He glanced up at her and back at what he was doing.

"Don't mind me. The mess was bothering me," he simply said.

"Right," she looked down at her phone, "I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't help but listen in to you and Hanji's conversation earlier."

He didn't look up at her and kept scrubbing.

"Listen, I know you're concerned about what's happening in your world, but actually, I don't think guys ever left," Lexi suggested.

Levi stopped what he was doing and looked straight at her, "What do you mean?"

Lexi handed him her phone which showed the character list of the entire show, "If you ask me, if you were were sucked into this world by a portal there would've been some sort of reaction or change in the other people of the story and in your character descriptions, but looking at each one of them, there are no changes."

Levi studied the pictures on her phone with a focused face, "Why is that?"

Lexi shrugged, "I don't know, but what I think happened is that my computer copied all your data and placed you in our world."  
>Levi gave her a puzzled look since he had no idea what she was talking about.<p>

"Basically, you are all copies of your real selves," she reassured.

"I guess it makes sense…" Levi replied.

Lexi gave him a reassuring smile, "Let's try not to think about it too much. You should get some rest. It's been a long day. I'll take over here."

Levi abandoned the counter, "Thanks."

He walked past her and went to living room where she let him stay. She watched him walk out and smiled as she finished off his work.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping at the Mall

**Chapter 2: Shopping at the Mall**

Lexi woke up several hours earlier than she would normally. She looked around her and turned her head to see Hanji sleeping on an air mattress in the other side of the room. The whole house shook from the snoring in the other rooms. She tried closing her eyes to go back to sleep, however the loud snoring from her new roommates filled her ears and opened her eyes. She let out an agitated grunt and slipped out the bed. Careful not to wake Hanji, she slipped on her favorite Pikachu slippers and tip toed into the kitchen. She yawned and lumbered over to the coffee maker. She put in a mixture and hit the brew button. She heard the shuffling of feet heading towards the kitchen. She turned her head to see Sasha sleep-walking into the kitchen.

"Sasha?" Lexi whispered.

Sasha snored in response and lumbered past her. She stopped at the cabinet and opened the door, pulling out a bag of hawaiian bread.

"Sasha?" Lexi whispered worriedly, "are you just going to…."

Sasha lumbered out of the room and back into the hallway until finally disappearing into the shadows of her bedroom. Lexi stared back at the cabinet with the door still wide open. Her eyes' focus switched between the cabinet door and at the door of Sasha's room.

"Did… Did she just steal my hawaiian bread?" she asked herself.

Levi snored in his room peacefully. The birds chirped a little ways away from his window. He opened his eyes drowsily, staring at the unfamiliar environment around him until remembering he wasn't home anymore. Seeing as he had nothing to do or no places to be, he turned over and closed his eyes again. The aroma of eggs and pancakes traveled down the hallways and entered his room, tempting him out of bed. He ignored the heavenly scent at first, covering his head partially with his blanket, however his stomach growled in frustration from the smell. Levi gave in to the delicious scent and crawled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he travelled downstairs, where the scent lured him. He arrived into the kitchen to see everyone feasting on a simple meal of pancakes, eggs, and…. bacon?!

"What's going on here?" Levi asked drowsily.

Lexi handed him a plate of his own, "Good morning Levi! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I actually haven't slept so well in a long time," Levi replied with a yawn.

"Good good, here come sit," Lexi gestured to a chair.

Levi was about to take a seat until the toaster next to him popped up two bread pieces, causing him to jump back in surprise and nearly drop his breakfast. Lexi chuckled at the sight of a startled Levi as well as everyone else at the table, especially Hanji.

"What's so funny?" Levi snapped trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Lexi calmed her chuckle down a bit before answering, "Oh it's nothing. It's just not a common sight to see you get startled."

She pulled out the two bread pieces and handed them to him and Sasha.

"Alright now that everyone is here (and since I got a paycheck yesterday) I want to tell you my plan for today," Lexi announced, "I'm going to take you all clothes shopping!"

They stared at her blankly for a second until shrugging her off and continuing their meal.

"What…? No one? Come on! At least one of you has to happy about new clothes!" Lexi insisted.

"Sorry, you're yummy cooking is distracting us from listening to what you have to say," Sasha replied while stuffing her mouth with bacon.

"I'm… not sure whether to take that as a complement or an insult…" Lexi commented.

"She doesn't mean anything by it," Jean replied, "Stuff food in her face and she'll say stupid stuff for hours."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Sasha exclaimed as she hit him on the shoulder.

Lexi sighed, "Well regardless, you are all going to need more clothing than your uniforms."

"You are right!" Hanji agreed, "These uniforms will smell after a while. And besides it will give us an opportunity to explore this amazing new world!"

Hanji grabbed Lexi's hands and spoke with tons of enthusiasm, "I would love to get to know your world and everything in it! Everything from what I've seen looks so interesting and fascinating!"

"From what you've seen?" Lexi replied.

"Yes! I went on your computer and found this excellent source of information called… Google. It's truly amazing how much information is stored on that thing!" she explained happily, "Also… do you have one of things I came across called…. what was it….. Oh a car?!"

Lexi nodded, "Yup I do, however, it probably looks nothing like the one's you've seen."

"Oh excellent! A new discovery is always exciting!"

They all stood outside watching a white minivan pulling out of a garage. Lexi backed out carefully and hopped out once she was far enough out.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, let me introduce you to my best source of transportation," she greeted as she opened the door and gestured for them to enter, "Make sure to strap yourselves in with the seatbelt."

Everyone piled in one after the other and tried to figure out where to only one left without a seat was Levi.

"Where am I supposed to go?" he asked.

Lexi opened the door to the front passage door, "Here you go."

He stepped into the car, found the seatbelt, and strapped himself in. Lexi ran around the other side and hopped into the driver's seat. She checked the top mirror and looked back at the back passengers.

"Everyone alright back there? All strapped in?" she asked them.

Hanji looked back at everyone who nodded in confirmation, "Yup we're good!"

"Alright," she answered as she strapped on her seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition. The car roared with life and buzzed slightly. She backed out the driveway and started driving down the street. The scenery quickly changed from a quiet neighborhood to the bustling streets of Downtown L.A. Skyscrapers towered over the streets, staring down at the pedestrians like giants. All around them were cars of different colors, shapes, and sizes, following each other and moving quickly. A news helicopter hovered above the buildings, surveying the streets below. Everyone stared out the windows in utter amazement of the sights, as if they were in a safari.

"What's that thing up there? It flies almost like a bird," Eren asked.

"That's a helicopter," Lexi answered, "There are people inside flying it and viewing the activity on the streets."

"And that tall buildings?" Armin asked.

"Those are skyscrapers," Lexi replied, "You know cause they're so tall. It looks as if they're touching the sky."

"Wow, there are so many different things here," Connie commented.

"We'd never see anything like this in our world," Mikasa added.

Lexi glanced down for a second at the radio, "Do you guys want some music?"

"Music?" Levi replied.

Lexi pressed the on button on the radio and turned up the volume a tiny bit. The radio began to play some music unfamiliar to them, yet still enjoyable.

"_**Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot, Don't believe me just watch!"**_

Lexi hummed to it quietly while the others stared at the radio, questioning what the heck it was.

"So like…. is there a really tiny person singing in there? Or how does it work?" Connie asked.

"It's really fun to listen to," Sasha commented as her head bobbed heavily to the beat.

"Makes me feel like dancing," Hanji added while swaying in her seat.

Levi shrugged it off and stared out the window.

Lexi pulled into the roof parking of the shopping mall and took a parking spot looking out at a view of the city. She set her car on park and turned the keys and took them out the ignition.  
>"Alright we're here," she announced as she released the seatbelt, "To get out of the seatbelts press the red button on the buckle."<p>

They each strolled inside the mall entrance. The inside of the mall was a two story endless hallway of stores inside the walls. The white marble tile floor reflected the sunlight coming from the open glass ceiling dully. People casually strolled with friends at their sides and bags in their hands. Despite how noisy the chatting of everyone's conversations were, they felt invisible and tuned out naturally by the ear.

"Woah, this place is huge," Eren remarked.

"I've never seen any place like this before," Jean added.

Lexi smiled, "Well, are you guys ready to go get some new clothes?"

"Yes, that sounds very exciting," Mikasa replied with a bland voice.

They strolled around the store, window shopping at every interesting store they saw. Several stores later, they passed a shop that sold anime memorabilia. A trio was discussing on whether buying a figurine of Levi they found on display. They glanced up from their discussion and saw the group passing by. They laid their eyes on Levi and started to get excited. They walked out and went straight up to Levi.

"Hey nice Levi cosplay," one of them complimented, "You look exactly like him, it's scary!"

"What? Cosplay?" Levi question, "Liste brat, I have no idea what you are talking about and do not want to be bothered by what you have to say."

"You've even gotten completely in character," another member of the trio added, "You really got down his rude and intimidating manner of speaking."

He gave them a slightly annoyed glare after just telling them to leave.

"You even got down his height too. You look so short," the final person commented dumbly.

The trio nodded their heads together in agreement, completely unaware of how they just insulted the ill tempered captain. He had the most serious "I'm going to murder you ten thousand times" expression, nobody had ever seen.

"Do you mind if we get a picture?" one of them asked.

"Tch, would you scram already? I do not want to cause a red sticky mess," he snapped rudely.

Lexi looked back and noticed how pissed off the captain was getting at the anime weeb trio and quickly took action. She tugged on his sleeve and quickly tugged him away from them.

"I'm sorry you'll have to excuse us," she told them. She dragged him away before he entered his rage mode. The trio simply waved at them happily.

They all bought their stores at a thrift shop style type of store where the clothes were sold cheap. However, despite the fact they advertised the word "cheap" Lexi still ended up paying more than a hundred dollars on clothing. At least it was not as bad as it could've been, however, considering what she usually gets from her job, it was a lot of money for her. It was all Levi's fault; he wanted an extremely expensive leather jacket and she just couldn't say no to him. However, they all seemed quite ecstatic with what they got so she was happy, nonetheless.


End file.
